In a known form of a network environment, a plurality of users share a network print device. The sharing of the print device by a plurality of users increases a process load and requires storage means of a large capacity in order to deal with these users. Under these circumstances, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 02-146618 describes a printing system intended to reduce the required capacity of a memory for the print device as well as the process load. The printing system described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 02-146618 transmits only a scheduling request for transmission of print data from a client computer to a print device, as reservation information. The print device, which has received the scheduling request, transmits a signal permitting transmission of print data, on the basis of a scheduling process. Then, the client computer transmits print data including drawing information to the print device.
According to the invention described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 02-146618, the print device permits the client computer to transmit print data when it is convenient for the print device. Thus, this invention does not require a control section of the print device to have such a high processing capability as required for a method compared to a method in which print data are transmitted to the print device one after another, thus imposing an excessive process load on the print device. As a result, an inexpensive print device can be provided.
On the other hand, with such a print device as described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 02-146618, a computer connected to the print device by radio communication may throw print data into the print device via radio communication without a print reservation, using an LPR (Line Printer Remote) function. In this case, even if a plurality of client computer have made a plurality of print reservations, the schedule for transmission of print data from the client computers is upset; the schedule is based on print reservations. For example, it is assumed that a print device having a print reservation function is utilized by clients that can utilize the print reservation function of the print device and those that cannot utilize the print reservation function of the print device. In this case, a client that cannot utilize the print reservation function throws a print job without a reservation. Consequently, the print device may execute this job while neglecting print reservations made by clients that can utilize the print reservation function.